


Humiliation Round

by SlytherinLady



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinLady/pseuds/SlytherinLady
Summary: "This isn't how the 'humiliation' round is supposed to work."He had heard screams in the middle of the night and had rushed to find the RED Scout on the ground, covered in dirt, with his leg twisted in the nastiest way possible."This isn't how 'training' is supposed to work either mate, but here you are."This was written as a gift to my lovely girlfriend, who's currently submerged into the Team Fortress 2 fandom. The idea and basis of the fic, up until the very moment where Scout returns to properly thank him, were her idea. I simply expanded on that.People tend to ship RED Sniper with BLU Scout but given how my girlfriend also very much ships RED Sniper with BLU Spy, I knew she preferred this arrangement better.





	Humiliation Round

They were both covered in blood, dust and sewer water, panting their lungs out and staring at each other with widened eyes.  
The only difference seemed to be that one of them still had the privilege of his weapon. 

Bandaged hands were up in the air- his gaze was pain and a strange kind of determination.  
Sniper swore he heard him making the sound of a confused animal as he walked away from him, leaving him waist-high in sewer water, but alive.

During the following match, Sniper could swear the runner was trying to get each and every BLU team member before anybody else had the chance, except for _him_. His assumptions were soon confirmed when they essentially fell on each other in the courtyard and the runner tipped his hat down, over his eyes and ran past him.  
He couldn't decide if the boy was plainly confused, or this was his way of showing gratitude.

 

"This isn't how the 'humiliation' round is supposed to work."

He had heard screams in the middle of the night and had rushed to find the RED Scout on the ground, covered in dirt, with his leg twisted in the nastiest way possible. 

"This isn't how 'training' is supposed to work either mate, but here you are."

He scrunched up his nose and glared at Sniper's hands that were busy creating a makeshift leg splint out of old bandages and a single straight piece of wood for him.

During those long nights where any bed seemed to be completely uncomfortable or Demo's snoring could be heard through the entire base, Scout loved to run through the quiet darkness. The wind in his hair, no bullets passing by (or through) him, nobody there to bother him...  
He always enjoyed getting just a little bit too close to the BLU base, just never quite close enough for the alarm to sound. There was a certain exhilaration to it.  
He had never really counted on the fact that similarly to the Sniper of his own team, the BLU one would also be an antisocial prick that preferred his peace and quiet and thus made his own sleeping arrangements in a trailer just outside the base. Somehow, claiming he was 'training' sounded better in his head rather than simply admitting he was aimlessly running around and landed horribly wrong on his leg.

Putting a bullet through his head would be easier for the runner's pride and the bushman's peace of mind, but with respawn under management, the youngest member of the RED team would have to stay dead for the best part of the weekend. Letting him stay out there, screaming the night away was a horrible idea, even when it was still somehow better than getting the BLU Medic...  
Before he knew, Sniper had his arm around the younger man's waist, leading him in his trailer.

"If they find ya here, we're both screwed."  
"Well, it's not like I was planning on staying..." he muttered.  
"You plan to hop back to your base, then...? You won't be stepping on that leg anytime soon. Not without-"  
"Why didn't you kill me?" he interrupted, staring at him with widened eyes.

Given how loudly he groaned afterwards, a simple shrug wasn't the best answer he had been hoping for. 

He managed to get him close enough to the RED base afterwards.

"Keep it straight and get to your Medic _now_ \- you don't want it setting wrong," he said before turning his back on the runner, who was leaning against a wall.  
"He will murder me for this. Or worse- have me go through weird experimental procedures to pay him back for disturbing him..."  
The sniper smirked. "Wouldn't wanna be ya."  
He didn't give him a chance to answer before disappearing into the night.

 

It was about half a week later when he heard him knocking on his trailer's door.  
"What did ya break this time, you twitchy hooligan?!"  
He scoffed and puffed up his chest. "I'm a fucking jaguar, man! I don't just 'break'."  
"That leg you landed on so gracefully begs to differ..."  
"Shut up already..." he whined, rubbing the back of his neck with an uneasy look in his eyes. "You didn't give me a chance to say thanks... and mama didn't raise an ungrateful tramp."  
He was soon back to glaring at him. "So... thanks."  
"Come inside," the Sniper sighed, defeated. "If they see ya out here they're gonna have my head."

He never really expected once inside, he would suddenly get so talkative.  
Or that he would come back.

 

At first, he would stop by to 'give him a piece of his mind' regarding the daily battle. Jumping around in his trailer, excitedly yelling out every word in a way the dead could probably hear.  
After a while, Sniper began to expect his smug little face at his door when the RED team won- soon enough, he was becoming increasingly surprised when he would show up after their losses too, his face twisted up in the funniest grimace.

Somehow they found the energy for each other even when they had just changed bases...

There was no question as to how much trouble they would be in if somebody found out, but they never attempted to discuss that. Not when Scout was busy talking about his entire family, his too many brothers and sisters-in-law and his _oh so many_ nephews and nieces and Sniper nodding along while cleaning up his weapons, occasionally swiping the runner's hands away from his 'cool riffle'.

They tried not to make it too obvious that they were no longer going after each other in the battlefield. Sniper was suspecting one or both spies might have noticed, but if he would constantly sit around and worry about spies, he would spend his life perched up on the rafters in the base, following everything and everyone around with his eyes.  
"As opposed to... what do you do now?" the smaller man had asked when he shared that particular thought.  
He didn't sit around to be slapped in the back of the neck like he should have.

It was one of those nights the youth had snuck out of his base to go to him. They were sitting on the ground, backs resting against the trailer, cheap bottle of even-cheaper-tasting beer moving back and forth. He caught the blond's eyes on him and returned the gaze.  
"You wanna know something?"  
"Not particularly, no."  
"Shut your face. You're probably the only person that listens to me."  
He was looking at him above his glasses.  
"Most people think I'm tiring, or that I'm speaking nonsense, or they just don't care too much to keep up... Not you, though. I know you're listening, even when you're never really speaking."  
"You're not hard to follow," he said with a half-smile. "You are an irritating, yapping ankle-biter, but it's fun how you can always go on and on _and on_ about so many things."  
"It's important to have someone listening to you... for a change..." he muttered, his eyes now hidden under his cap.  
Sniper had caught himself sharing a thing or two on occasion, as well. Things that would seem unimportant to anybody listening, things that somehow, he had never really told anyone. The younger man always seemed excited to learn something new about him.

He was ready to put his riffle away, when he felt the blond man getting close to him and pressing a small kiss on his temple. His face was more red than any shirt in the world could be- he seemed to be waiting for Sniper's reaction before he could jump on his feet and run away, like a spooked animal.  
He didn't know why his heart was racing so much, as he extended his arm slowly and put it around Scout, pulling him closer softly.

Before he knew, the runner was sitting on his lap, giving him reckless, hungry kisses. 

 

He didn't show up on his doorstep for about two weeks after that.  
Sniper knew it was coming, but he was stuck wondering if he would see that freckled face showing up in the middle of the night just to talk to him again.  
He wasn't going to admit this, but he was nervous. He was worried that he was never really coming back.  
It didn't matter if they could see each other in the battlefield. He couldn't bring himself to see him as nothing other than a RED after everything... He didn't want to look at his face from afar and think of him as nothing but the RED Scout...

It was just a few moments after midnight when he heard him outside his trailer, pacing and muttering to himself. He carefully stood near the small window, watching him anxiously rubbing the back of his neck, before changing his mind and running back to his base. For two more hours, he kept doing the same thing- running, pacing, muttering, running away, running back again, pacing, muttering...

He nearly tripped over his own feet when Sniper opened the door.  
"Dude!" he exclaimed. "How long have you known I was here?!"  
"From the moment ya showed up," he muttered lazily, leaning against the open door.  
"How the hell did you-"  
"I'm a highly-trained assasin, little gremlin- If I couldn't hear someone muttering outside my window in the night, I wouldn't be standing here talking to ya now."

He stormed inside the trailer, not waiting for an invitation. The Sniper was soon pressing his back against the shut door, looking at the young man with tired eyes.  
He knew if this was really happening, they had to finally move in that conversation of what was going on. What were they doing, what had they been doing, what would they do from now on. As much as he couldn't clarify things inside his own mind, as much as he didn't seem to care too much to do so either, this was turning into much more than either of them had ever expected...

For once, the Scout wasn't endlessly talking. Instead, he took a deep breath and approached Sniper, simply pressing his body on the older man and finding his lips for a kiss.  
Funny how Sniper forgot he ever planned on a conversation after that.

 

Then he just kept forgetting.  
As time was going by, they never seemed to try and have that important conversation.  
Not when the runner nearly got caught while sneaking out, not when his own team started asking why he always disappeared directly after dinner. Not when his Spy started dropping weird hints, not when the teams were working in Snowplow and they didn't manage to see each other for three weeks. Not while he was quietly snoring on his chest, or when Sniper slept in the most uncomfortable position just to avoid waking him up. 

Looking into those blue eyes, running his hands down his body, hearing him endlessly chat the night away... that important conversation never came up.

He never did give him a good answer as to why he didn't kill him in that humiliation round, either...


End file.
